Fantoccini
by remuswolfylupin
Summary: A Glee/XFiles fic. Agent Kurt Hummel disappears while working a case. Mulder, Scully, and newbie Blaine Anderson get tasked with finding him, and solving the mystery behind the secret 'Fantoccini' organization, headed by one Sue Sylvester.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a little...Glee meets X Files fan fic. The idea came to me when I spent a lazy Saturday watching nothing but X Files episodes...productive, right? Anyway...should be interesting. I have no idea how this is going to end, I just know what I want to happen in the beginning. There will be Klaine eventually, of course, because I love Klaine and love writing Klaine fics. Not sure how long this will be either, I kind of intend for it to be my next big project, especially since 'Don't know where, don't know when' is sort of drawing to a close. _

_Anywhos, I hope you enjoy this. I don't really think you need to be completely familiar with all the X Files plotlines to really enjoy this. I don't want this fic to really follow all of that anyway. _

_*__**WARNING**__* _

_The rating is 'Mature' for a reason. This story contains rough language, violence, trigger elements, sexual abuse, gore, and death...reader discretion advised. You've been warned. _

* * *

><p><strong>Part one: Puppet Master<strong>

* * *

><p>The hollow sound of footsteps echoed along the dimly lit corridor. FBI agent Kurt Hummel was at the far end, crouched down as he leaned against a locked door and hid behind the hospital cart stationed to his right. Next to him was the wall with a shatterproof glass window. He was trapped, no where to go except the way he came and he could not go that way, because whatever was following him was now between him and the exit. This was the third floor, even if he could shoot the window and jump...no, it was a stupid idea. The fall would probably do just as much damage as whatever was currently after him.<p>

What the _hell_ was after him anyway? He had only agreed to go on this manhunt because he had not had a good job in ages. He had not expected to end up in an old abandoned hospital at two in the morning, being chased by something that, from the extremely brief glance he got of it, did not appear to be 100% human. Kurt did not sign up to do weird cases like this. That belonged to those ridiculous agents down in the bogus X Files office – Mulder and Scully, or whatever their names were. All Kurt had been told was that the guy the men were currently after was involved in multiple homicides, and he had been shown a picture and told a name: Azimio Adams. Not a lot of information to go on, but considering Kurt was just going along as back up...well, it was not like he needed to know every little detail, right? Just enough to get the job done. Now he was regretting that decision.

The man they were hunting down looked normal enough in the picture he had been shown: a somewhat big fellow, dark skinned, shaved head, and had quite a track record that dated all the way back to his high school years involving theft and physical abuse towards others, earning him some time in juvie. Kurt could kind of guess the type of kid Azimio was in high school; the kind that would have readily tossed him into the dumpster out in the parking lot or spray painted his locker with discriminatory words.

When Kurt and the rest of the guys – there was about fifteen in total, Kurt included - had first arrived at the abandoned hospital there had been no sign of Azimio at first. They made their way carefully into the first floor through the parking garage, guns and flashlights held in front of them to help them see in the dark hallways and rooms of the building. As the group started conversing to figure out the best way to split up and cover the building, a loud door slamming behind them all echoed like a gun shot, shocking them all into silence. One of the agents in charge, Nick Duval, held up a hand to indicate he wanted continued silence as he slowly edged his way down the main hall to investigate alone.

Another agent – Kurt was sure his name was Jeff – made to protest, which did not surprise many since Jeff was an old, close friend of Nick's. Jeff kept a short distance apart from Nick, just in case. Just as Nick reached halfway down the hallway he paused, tilting his head as if he had heard a sound coming from the room next to him. Making sure his gun was ready, Nick slowly pushed open the door to the room...only to be suddenly grabbed and pulled into it. His screams had echoed shrilly off the walls, the sound punctured occasionally by strange ripping noises. Jeff had sprung into action, racing into the room with his gun in front of him as the rest of the group ran down the hall to join them. Just as the rest of the group reached the doorway there was a gunshot, a shout from Jeff, then the group was literally scattered as a huge man barreled his way out of the room and fled down the hallway. In his haste to get out of the way, Kurt only caught a brief glance of the man. From the back it definitely looked like it could be Azimio, but there was only one thing that Kurt really caught from his brief glance that he could be absolutely sure about: the man was wearing short sleeves and there was a large crack-like line running down the back of one of his arms, and what looked to be a small section of skin missing...with nothing behind it but darkness. That could not be right. There had to be muscle, veins, bone, _blood_ behind all that, but a flash light beam had managed to hit the area and there was definitely nothing behind that area of missing skin...like his arm was hollow inside. It was not normal.

A loud cry tore his gaze away from where their criminal had fled. Jeff was on the ground, cradling Nick's head in his arms...and that was when Kurt gagged, turning around and leaving the room again. Since joining the FBI he had seen a lot of gross, disturbing things, but this was the worse thing he had ever seen. It was not just the fact that Jeff was holding Nick's head; it was the fact that Jeff was holding Nick's head...and the head was not attached to the body. The body was on the ground in front of where Jeff was kneeling, and it looked even worse off than the severed head. There were cuts all over it, tears in the dark uniform, and what looked to be puncture wounds, from what Kurt could not guess.

"You okay?" A voice whispered from behind him.

Kurt turned his pale face to see one of the back up guys giving him a concerned look. "I'll be alright." He replied sternly, never one to like showing a lot of emotion during cases...or around others in general except for family and other loved ones. He normally preferred to keep an air of coolness around him, hopefully helping to give off a sense of strength and stability to those who might try to judge him otherwise given his appearance. Kurt's effeminate appearance tended to lead others to underestimate him or believe him too 'weak' to get the job done. Luckily on many occasion he had managed to prove them otherwise, but he still got the occasional doubting comment from many who did not believe in his capabilities.

"We still need to find Adams." Kurt and the other agent had turned to watch with the rest of the group as Jeff stood and faced them all. It was obvious on Jeff's face how strong he was trying to be despite the fact that his best friend had just been murdered. "I'm not sure what kind of weapons he may have in his possession, so fair warning to all: be careful. There's a stairwell at the end of this hall. I figure he's made his way up to either the second or third floor by now. Half of you will take the second floor and the other half will make their way to the third. I will stay here to keep watch. Radio me if any problems arise."

The men all nodded in agreement then split up. Kurt went with the second group to the third floor. There were tons of rooms to investigate but they had all decided to keep close just in case. Five minutes in they suddenly heard loud shouts coming from the second floor. Several of the group ran for the stairwell as gunshots echoed off the walls and floor under them. Kurt chose to remain on the third floor with the three other remaining men, just in case Adams managed to find his way up to them. Only minutes later it felt like, the sounds from below seemed to cease. The four men shared nervous glances before suddenly hearing the sound of something clattering on the floor down a hall to their right. Despite Kurt's better judgment, he agreed with the others to split up and search the rest of the floor.

Kurt had been leaving one of the offices when he tried radioing the rest of the men, only to get no replies. That was when fear really started to grip at him. Footsteps sounded to his right and he raced down the next hallway, crouching down behind the medical cart, cursing the locked door behind him and his stupidity for going down a hallway that was a dead end.

Now here he was, trapped, not knowing whether he was the last man standing or not. Even Jeff was no longer responding. Absolute fear was hardly ever present in Kurt during the cases he took, he normally chose to work above it and not let fear get to him, but by this point, knowing that this was probably the last few minutes of his life, he could not help the icy wave of fear that settled over him. The heavy footsteps came to a halt a short distance away from wear Kurt was hiding. He caught his breath, trying desperately not to make a sound. Whatever Azimio was, human or not – a ridiculous concept for Kurt, who had never really believed in the abnormal or paranormal anyway – he had not made a sound this entire time, not even when he had been murdering all of the men he came across. The guy was not reported to be a mute, so unless something had happened to him that the FBI did not know about, he had to have made some sort of sound by this point, right?

When there were no retreating footsteps, or any that indicated Azimio had moved closer, Kurt knew he had to make a move. Some how he had to make a run for it and get past the other man, and, even if he did not make it, he was not going to go down without a fight. Taking a deep breath as silently as possible, Kurt willed his hands to stop shaking, clutching tightly to the gun he held in his lap. Counting down from ten, knowing it was now or never, Kurt made sure to silently pray to his family, friends, and fiancée that he loved them and hoped they lived long, healthy lives and never forgot about him.

_Three, two, one..._ Stealing his nerves, Kurt leapt from his hiding spot and froze, gun held out in front of him...his mouth opening in horror at the being in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's where we get to meet the X Files crew and then Blaine. I plan on switching chapters up with some of them being just what's going with them and then some just being all stuff with Kurt, until certain things happen...that I can not mention, haha. _

_The title 'Fantoccini' is an Italian term; pretty much: puppets animated by moving wires or mechanical means, or a show using such puppets. The reason I chose it for the title of this fic will become more apparent later on in the story._

_Hope you all like it so far!_

* * *

><p>"So you're the new guy they sent us from Ohio, huh?"<p>

"Yes, sir!" Blaine Anderson replied, nodding his head in affirmation. He was quite excited. Today was his first day at the Bureau, having only just arrived in D.C. two days prior to get settled in to his new apartment.

Assistant Director Kersh raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, don't we look excited? I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, kid. You won't be getting to do anything too exciting yet. I'm sure they informed you that we were in need of some people for the department involving background checks," Blaine did not find that all too appealing, but he kept a huge grin on his face nonetheless, "so I'm sure you would have no complaints for being sent over there for now."

"No, sir." Blaine replied cheerfully. "None at all, sir."

* * *

><p>Background checks? Seriously? Blaine had no interest in doing background checks on people. He wanted to get out into the field; he wanted to hunt the bad guys down, but if this was where he had to start out until he could prove himself worthy...then that was what he would do.<p>

So he did, with a smile on his face every single day. Back before joining the FBI, when he first made the decision to do so, Blaine's family and friends had expressed their concern at his interest in doing so. They were pretty sure he was too friendly and too sympathetic to people for the job. They said he would not last a month out in the field, and would never be capable of shooting another living being. Sure, Blaine did not enjoy the idea of having to shoot another living soul, but he had his reasons for joining the FBI and if in doing so meant he had to carry a gun and possibly shoot someone...then he would do so.

Unfortunately not everyone he worked with appreciated his friendly and fun nature as much as his family and friends did back home in Ohio. It was two weeks before he was called into Kersh's office, not knowing that his life was about to change in more ways than he could ever imagine.

"Agent Anderson, this is Assistant Director Walter Skinner." Kersh indicated to the third man in the room besides himself and Blaine. "He is in charge of supervision of the X Files department."

"I've heard of that department vaguely." Blaine replied, stepping forward to shake Skinner's hand. 'Vaguely' was an understatement though, and Blaine was starting to tell himself not to hope too much that the conversation would go the way he wanted it to. "It's good to meet you, sir."

Skinner nodded, shaking his hand as Kersh continued. "Well, then I hope you don't mind getting better acquainted with it, because we're moving you there."

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, trying to act surprised. "May I ask why, sir?" Hearing that was exactly what he wanted to hear; he was trying not to do a happy dance right there in Kersh's office.

Kersh was silent a moment before giving him a faint, vaguely fake, smile. "I'm sure you don't wish to do background checks forever, right?"

* * *

><p>Blaine was not completely surprised by the fact that the X Files department was so far away from everything else, practically exiled from the other departments. He knew it was not the most popular and tended to get the most ridicule, but if Kersh thought he would be of help there then he was not going to complain. After all...he had personal reasons for wanting to get more involved with this particular department.<p>

He found his way down to the small office and knocked on the door. Voices could be heard on the other side and then suddenly the door was opened and Blaine came face to face with one of his heroes – Fox Mulder.

"Hello?"

Blaine had forgotten how to think for a moment, having to shake his head slightly to snap out of it. "Ah! Sorry, hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I just transferred here from Ohio and Assistant Director Kersh decided to place me down here. It'll definitely beat background checking." He laughed. "He said I might be of more help down here and I'm really sorry I keep rambling, and am really enthusiastic...I just am really excited to be down here with you guys and you're, like, one of my heroes and I'll shut up now." His face went red from embarrassment.

Mulder was giving him an amused look. "Hey, we had an enthusiast down here before...what was her name?" He turned his head to look behind him and a voice replied that they did not remember. Mulder shrugged and turned back to Blaine. "Well, come on in then, Anderson."

Blaine entered the small office space and immediately spotted Mulder's partner, Agent Dana Scully. "Ah! It's an honor to meet you as well, Agent Scully." He shook her hand with a huge smile on his face.

"So, you're a fan, huh?" Mulder asked, sitting at his desk and taking some papers off of it to hide in the top desk drawer.

"Not just a fan." Blaine replied seriously. "I am honestly impressed with the work you two have done, and the extensive research you, yourself, have done on extraterrestrial life forms, trying to prove the existence of aliens. All the proof, every tiny thing that helps your case, gives me hope."

"Oh?" Mulder gave him an interested look. "And why is that?"

Blaine took a deep breath, knowing that he could tell these two his story. They would not doubt him, right? "Because of my older brother." He started. "Cooper Anderson. When I was still really young we used to play out in the old fields the next block over, even though my parents got angry with us for doing so. The farmer who owned the land didn't care, he said, as long as we didn't go beyond the old picket fence. One day though Cooper decided to be adventurous and sneak over the fence. I was terrified of getting into trouble so I stayed on the safe side. As he got further and further away I had more trouble seeing him, and then...then the ground started shaking. Like a huge earthquake, you know? And a huge wind picked up just about knocking me over so I clung to the fence and shouted for Cooper to come back. Then there was this...sound. It was loud, almost like an airplane engine, but I couldn't see anything, and as I watched the air seemed to ripple oddly, close to where Cooper was. Maybe it was a trick my eyes were playing on me, I don't know, but the next thing I knew I heard Cooper screaming and suddenly I got knocked out. When I came to the farmer was crouching next to me with my mom and Cooper was no where to be found." Blaine sighed heavily. "We haven't seen him since. The police have...pretty much stopped searching for him, have been for years."

Scully and Mulder were quiet for a moment. Mulder looked thoughtful while Scully looked slightly doubtful. Blaine knew Mulder would believe his story more readily than Scully would, but as long as they did not completely dismiss him then he would be alright with that.

"And no one believed your story, right?" Mulder finally spoke up, smiling lightly at him.

Blaine nodded in affirmative. "I've tried to do some of my own research throughout the years. No one will still believe me, so we normally just don't talk about it, but some day I hope to prove my story right and hopefully find a way to get him back."

"Bring your research in tomorrow, Anderson." Mulder told him. "I'll take a look at it. Until then, maybe you could help us with some organizing."

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the next few days going through tons of files, familiarizing himself with tons of X Files cases that he had never even heard about – some so fictional they were unbelievable – and organizing them all in new filing cabinets. It was definitely way better than doing tons of background checks.<p>

Scully did not seem as keen on having him around as Mulder did, especially when he talked about all the alien stuff. He quickly learned how she preferred to base things more on science and provable theories than just taking what people say to be truth. Her preferences were something Blaine could understand, but he really just hoped she would warm up to him soon. Maybe it was not even that entirely...maybe he was just too cheerful for her. He could not tell for sure.

It was not until the fifth day down in the office that they finally got a new case, and, for Blaine, it was the start of everything.

He was trying to fit one last file in the top drawer when the phone rang on Mulder's desk. As he watched, Mulder answered the phone. He could not tell much from how little Mulder spoke. A short while later the phone was hung up.

"What was that about?" Scully asked.

Mulder gave her a grim look. "Something really weird and bad has come up; a normal case gone straight to an X File. Skinner's having the file sent down for us."

Not long after the phone call, Skinner's assistant arrived, handing them a pretty thick file before leaving. Inside the file were the case papers, photographs, and some other paperwork.

"Alright, papers say a group of fifteen agents, including a special command agent, Nick Duval, were in charge of cornering and capturing convicted criminal Azimio Adams who was holed up in an old abandoned hospital in Massachusetts." Mulder explained, handing the case paperwork to Scully who, in turn, handed it to Blaine. Blaine was quite pleased to be included so soon in everything, though he knew he still had a lot to prove. He was sure they were both wondering if he was capable of doing the job correctly, given the general nature of their cases.

"The men arrived at the hospital alright; their vehicles were all found in the old parking garage, but this is where things get really vague. Apparently they entered the hospital and made it to the main floor from the entrance circled on the hospital's blueprints provided." They searched for the blueprints before Mulder continued. "From there we have nothing except for fourteen dead bodies and one missing."

Scully pulled fifteen pictures out of the file and spread them out on top of the desk. Fourteen of them were marked 'deceased' and one was marked 'missing'. "Agent Kurt Hummel, age 26, was the only person to have not been found."

Blaine looked at the missing agent's picture and could not help but stare. Kurt Hummel was an extremely attractive fellow. "Were there any clues to where he could have gone...or been taken?"

"No." Mulder replied. "The hope of him actually being alive when we find him kind of seems a little slim, considering the state of the rest of our dead men." There were a few more photos that Mulder pulled out of the thick file.

The rest of the photos made Blaine gag a little. The dead agents had not just been murdered; they had been destroyed. Detached body parts, rips and tears on the skin, and punctured torsos were pretty much featured on every single dead body.

Until Scully went to visit the dead bodies they could not be sure what had caused the deaths. Blaine had to wonder what kind of being would be capable of doing that kind of damage. Whatever it was...it could not be entirely human, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>That evening the three of them prepared to leave for Massachusetts to visit the old hospital. Well, Mulder and Blaine were going to the hospital. Scully would be going to the county coroner's office to check out the bodies. Blaine was hoping to use this opportunity to prove himself to the pair of them.<p>

As they were leaving they went to pass by Skinner's office and inform him of their departure. When they got there they were ushered in by Skinner's assistant, only to find there was someone else already in there with him.

A tall man, looking to be around Blaine's age, possibly 25 or 26, was sitting on one of the chair's in Skinner's office. His hair was a light blond color, his skin tanned and slightly freckly. The clothing he was wearing definitely looked fashionable, Blaine figured probably more designer named than anything, meaning expensive; and the guy was quite skinny. He looked absolutely tearful, clutching something small in his hands close to his chest. When they entered he looked up but did not say anything.

"We were just heading out." Mulder informed the assistant director.

"Alright." Skinner replied. "Keep in contact; I'll call you if anything comes up over here. Scully, I sent a small team over to help you in the coroner's office."

Scully was about to reply when the other man in the room finally spoke up, his voice soft and light. "Are they going to check out the hospital? Will they find Kurt? I want to go with them-"

"Please, Mr. Mitchells, calm down." Skinner spoke politely. "I promise we are doing everything we can to find Agent Hummel. Agents Mulder and Scully are specialists in this sort of case; they'll find him for you." Skinner turned back to the three by the door. "This is Tony Mitchells. He is Agent Hummel's fiancée. I had to inform him and Hummel's family of the occurrence and he insisted upon seeing me immediately."

"I just want to know he'll be alright." Tony pleaded, looking utterly distraught. "You can't just give me his badge and expect me to calm down and wait patiently. We're getting _married_, in _four months_. I can't- I can't just sit here and do _nothing_!"

Blaine's heart broke to hear the absolute despair in Tony's voice. The man had to love his fiancée very much. It kind of made Blaine feel a little lonely at the same time, after all, he, himself, had never really had a relationship that had lasted longer than a couple months. He had never had anything remotely serious to the point of considering marriage, and, lately, he had been so busy that the thought of dating in general just never even occurred to him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mitchells." Scully spoke up softly. "I swear we will do everything we can to find your fiancée. As it is, you will have to remain here; we can not bring you with us, and you wouldn't have clearance to visit the places we're going to anyway. We will call though if we find out anything important."

"Thank you..." Tony replied sullenly, tears still evident in his eyes.

"You said they gave you Agent Hummel's badge." Blaine spoke up, unable to keep himself from being curious. "It was thoroughly checked out as evidence, right?"

"It was." Skinner replied, turning his gaze to Blaine. "There was nothing on it to shed any light on the case, just some of Hummel's own fingerprints, some cloth from his uniform still attached to it from the pin, and a few scratches-"

"Scratches?" Tony spoke up in surprise. "You didn't mention that before. How did I not notice?" He looked down at the object he held tightly in his hands. "These shouldn't be here. I saw it just yesterday myself before he left home for the case." Blaine moved closer to inspect, not really sure if it was okay to do so but wanting to get a closer look anyway. "Kurt always makes sure everything he owns is well taken care of and treated carefully. He really prized this badge and made sure to never get a mark on it." Tony's voice caught in his throat. "Oh god, what if whatever...whatever took him made those scratches?"

Blaine held out his hand tentatively and Tony slowly handed over the badge. There were indeed some scratches on the badge, but Blaine could tell right away they were not normal human fingernail marks. They looked like the scratches he always got when he forgot to feed his cat and it was angry with him. "These aren't-" He wondered how much of a good idea it would be to mention his theory with Tony around. It probably would not make him feel any better, so Blaine just turned around and handed the badge to Mulder who examined it next to Scully.

"You're on to something there." Mulder commented.

"But if it was whatever that took Hummel who made these scratches..." Scully gave the badge a confused look, "then why did it's DNA not register when the badge was checked?"

"I'd say we should take a picture of these to bring along, just in case we find any more scratches like it at the crime scene, so we can compare." Blaine suggested. "We could bring the badge itself along, but I think Tony should keep it. I'm sure it's some comfort for him at the moment, until we return Kurt to him." He gave Tony a reassuring smile, knowing that if it were him in Tony's situation he would feel the same way. "I have my camera in my pocket...hold on..." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small camera. "May I?" Tony held out the badge again so Blaine could get a few pictures. "Thanks."

There were a few more exchanged words between Skinner and the three of them, before they finally said goodbye and left the building. Blaine had made sure to get Tony's number before they left, promising to be his contact, just in case they found anything that they were allowed to tell him.

As they drove the long distance to the hospital, Blaine continued to browse through the file in the backseat, every so often going back to just stare at Kurt Hummel's picture.


	3. Chapter 3

As he started to slowly regain consciousness, Kurt Hummel noticed right away that whatever surface he was lying on was extremely uncomfortable, and there was really bright light shining down on him from directly above. Aware of that fact, when he opened his eyes he did so slowly, turning his head to the side as he squinted and slowly let his eyes slip back into focus. There was absolute silence in the room; no one else seemed to be in sight. The room he was in looked to be like some sort of medical room, small and square in shape.

It was not until he tried to sit up that he realized something was terribly wrong. He could not feel his legs or arms; in fact, almost all of his body felt numb from the neck down. The only thing he could really feel was his head. Managing to slightly lift his head up, Kurt got a quick glimpse of shackles around his ankles before a rush of dizziness overcame him and he had to lie his head back down. Turning his head again he saw that his wrists as well were shackled to the cold, hard flat surface he was placed on.

"What the hell?" His voice was scratchy and rough; he wondered exactly how long he had been unconscious.

Barely a second later, the only door to the room opened and a tall, muscular man entered the room. "Ah, you're finally awake." The man was dressed in medical attire, so Kurt assumed he was a doctor. Hopefully not one that did not plan on doing anything odd to him; Kurt hated doctors. What was really odd about this guy though was his face. It looked like it had been done over with some heavy plastic surgery. Everything was perfectly symmetrical and his hair was styled neatly, not a hair out of place. It all produced a rather eerie affect that probably would have caused Kurt to shiver if his body was not numb.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurt spat angrily, his voice catching and causing him to start coughing.

The man frowned, setting his clipboard down before going over to the sink in the corner and grabbing a paper cup to put water in it. "Tilt your head up a little and drink this." He ordered.

Kurt managed to stop coughing, choosing instead to keep his mouth firmly shut as he glared up at the doctor. There was no way he was going to trust this man or anything he gave him.

"For the love of-" The doctor sighed. "You haven't had anything to drink for almost twenty four hours, Mr. Hummel. Not that I really care at all, but it is my task to keep you alive."

"For what?" Kurt questioned stonily. "Because seeing as how you have me captive here and all, I'd rather take my chances with dehydration before I trust anything you give me and subject myself to torture."

The man scoffed, shrugging and setting the cup down on the counter. "Suit yourself, but it's either you drink this willingly or we'll have to IV you. Not sure how that'll mix with everything else we already have in your system."

Kurt panicked at that. "What? What the fuck did you put in me? I'm not some freaking lab rat, you sicko!"

"Such rude words." The doctor shook his head, moving closer to the hard table. "You need to learn some manners, Mr. Hummel. Name calling is so...very childish. Seeing as we'll be seeing one another quite a bit over the next few days, you'll do best to call me by my proper title: Doctor Karofsky."

"I don't give a fuck what your name is!" Kurt screamed at him. "Just get me the hell out of here!"

Dr. Karofsky sighed, setting a hand down on Kurt's knee. Kurt was glad he could not feel the contact, though he would prefer it just not happen at all. "They bring in such attractive people..." His hand slowly slid up Kurt's leg, a smirk spreading on his perfectly constructed face. "Yes," he whispered, making Kurt feel ill, "we'll be seeing quite a lot of one another, Kurt Hummel."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine wondered how long it would be until he got used to constantly staying at motels while working a case. Mulder had told him it came with the job, so he better. Blaine supposed it was okay; he did enjoy adventure after all.

Their first morning in Massachusetts they split up. Scully headed over to the coroner's office, Mulder and Blaine headed over to the old hospital.

At the hospital, Mulder and Blaine were met by a local police officer who was in charge of watching the premises. After showing their identification they were allowed inside. The building was indeed old, but not necessarily falling apart. The two FBI agents started in the parking garage, glad to see the cars were still there.

"They knew how many cars were used for the case, right?" Blaine asked Mulder quietly as they shone flashlights through car windows. "I mean, there's not a chance that whoever, or whatever, did all this could have stolen one of the group's vehicles?"

"I don't know." Mulder muttered. "We'll have to ask their department head later. You ask some good questions, Anderson."

Blaine grinned, feeling rather helpful. "Thank you, sir. Just trying to be of help. Shall we head onto the main floor?"

They found the entrance to the first floor of the hospital and headed inside. After a brief search of the first few rooms it did not take them long to head down the main hallway and see the open room to their left. There was a very faint blood trail on the door. "Looks like someone dragged a hand along here." Some of the trail definitely looked like it was made from fingers, what looked to be from normal human hands though, Mulder pointed out. Blaine nodded in agreement, steeling his nerves for what they would most likely see inside.

Pushing the door open even further they went inside and stopped at what they saw. Dried stains of blood were scattered all over the floor, but a huge mess of it was dried right at the base of the one wall, probably where one of the bodies had been found. Other than the dried blood they could not find anything else that could be deemed suspicious.

After leaving the room they headed for the main stairway at the end of the hall. That was where they found their next big spot of dried blood. "The file said they found Agent Jeff Nelson's body located on the main stairwell, so I suppose this is his spot and back in that room was Agent Duval's." They could not find anything of importance on the staircase so they headed up to the second floor.

The second floor, unlike the first, looked like it had gone through a blood bath. "Most of the agents were found on this floor." Mulder explained. "My guess is that they split up, the guys on this floor met up with their man, some of the guys on the third floor heard the shouts and ran down to help, and then...massacre."

Blaine shivered, trying hard not to imagine the scene too vividly. "Should we split up and search the floor?"

Mulder nodded, indicating he would take the right half of the floor. Blaine made his way down a different hallway and stopped every time he found a new spot of dried blood. At one point he paused, spotting something strange. "Mulder?" He called, crouching down to inspect the bloody marks on the floor. "Mulder!"

Footsteps echoed down the hallway as Mulder appeared and crouched down to join him. "Look." Blaine pointed out the tracks. "They don't look like normal fingernail tracks, and they seem to match the scratch marks on Agent Hummel's badge." He pulled his camera out and showed Mulder the pictures.

"You know what else is weird about these?" Mulder indicated to the dried blood tracks. "Whereas we can't see it on the badge, in the blood we can see some actual finger tracks here along with the nail marks."

Blaine took a closer look. "You're right. It almost looks as if someone filed their nails to points, like cat claws, you know? Do you think it could have been Adams?"

"I've seen weirder." Mulder shrugged. "Let's move up to the third floor. That's where they think Hummel was."

They made their way up to the third floor and immediately found a dried bloody area where one of the agents must have died. A short while later they found a second one as well. It was not until they reached the last hallway that they found anything really interesting.

"Dead end." Blaine pointed out. "I wonder if Hummel ran down this hallway and got trapped."

They went to the end of the hallway and noticed the window was shattered. "These windows were supposed to be shatterproof, weren't they? Someone did take notice of it in the file. How did it get broken then?"

"Hummel must have crouched down here next to the medical cart in front of that doorway." Mulder guessed, going over to try the door handle. "Locked. So, I'm figuring either he didn't want to go down without a fight and ended up jumping out to face the attacker, or...he just waited and the thing came for him and dragged him out of his spot. There was definitely a struggle considering we have his badge that was torn off his uniform." Blaine went over to examine the window area as Mulder crouched down and looked over the medical cart. It was not until he went to look under the medical cart that they found their first big clue. "What is this?"

Blaine turned quickly to see what Mulder was talking about, then quickly gasped. "Oh my god! Is that- are those-" No, his eyes were definitely not playing tricks on him. In Mulder's hand lay two fingers. No hand, just two somewhat large, dark skinned fingers. "That is just wrong."

"What is wrong is that..." Mulder's eyebrows furrowed as he closely examined the fingers, "these aren't real."


	5. Chapter 5

They had knocked him out again. Kurt woke up, groaning quietly as he once more attempted to move any part of his body that was not his head. No luck. Karofsky still had not told him what they – whoever _they_ were – were putting into his body.

"Well hey there, buddy." A cheerful female voice broke into his thoughts, drawing his attention from the ceiling to the front of the room. An older woman, slightly tall, with short hair, and wearing a black track suit, was standing by the door watching him. Kurt could only glance at her for a little bit before his neck started to hurt and he had to rest it back upon the cold, hard table.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked coldly.

"I'm your new best friend." The lady laughed, moving closer to stand beside the table so she could look down upon him. "My, oh my, I was right to pick you, Hummel. You're an attractive one aren't you?" She turned and left him to go over to the counter, rifling through what sounded like a whole bunch of papers. "You'll be perfect for my collection."

Kurt frowned, not understanding what she was talking about but knowing he did not want to be a part of whatever she meant. "Sorry, lady, but I don't belong to anyone, nor do I want to become a part of your collection."

"Huh," The lady snorted, "according to my stalker file – yes, that's right I had you stalked; you really should stop going to Oak's Gym, they make you pay too much – you belong to one Tony Mitchells, correct?"

If Kurt could feel his heart beating in his chest right now he was pretty sure it would be racing. As it was, the room seemed to go several degrees colder and the only was he could tell was from the skin on his face. "Don't you dare touch Tony!" He spat out warningly.

The lady laughed again. "Now why would I want to do that? My grandmother who died from Pemphigus looked better than he does. No, you're much better looking than your little boy toy. I don't want anything to do with him."

Well, as long as Tony was left alone then Kurt could feel a tad bit better. "Who are you?" Kurt asked again demandingly.

"I am one Sue Sylvester, head of the Fantoccini organization, and that's all you need to know, Porcelain." Sue replied.

"Porcelain?" Kurt snorted. "What kind of name is that?"

"That, my friend, is your new name." Sue informed him. "


End file.
